Shazai to atsui yoru (disculpas y una noche caliente)
by kira taisho
Summary: Era una noche fría, Karen estaba sola en su casa y por mas que se arropara no podía entrar en calor y no llamaría a uno de los idiotas de su gremio. Tal vez uno de sus espíritus celestiales... Podría llamar a Aries, pero no tenia ganas de lidiar con ella y no dormiría a su lado. Solo quedaba Leo, con el si dormiría, solo necesitaba que estuviese junto a ella y la abrazara...


Bien no se si a alguien le gustara esta pareja, ni siquiera se si me gusta a mi, pero se me pnto hacer esto y lo hice, desfruten.

pd: Los perssonajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Era una noche fría, Karen estaba sola en su casa y por mas que se arropara no podía entrar en calor y no llamaría a uno de los idiotas de su gremio, no señor... Tal vez uno de sus espíritus celestiales... Podría llamar a Aries, pero no tenia ganas de lidiar con ella y no dormiría a su lado... Solo quedaba Leo, con el si dormiría, solo necesitaba que estuviese junto a ella y la abrazara... ¿Que problema había?...

Llamo a Leo sin pensarlo dos veces, el frió podía con ella. El joven apareció frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

Karen: Que paso Leo, por que esa cara.

Leo: Solo tuve un mal día, que quieres.

Karen: Que duermas conmigo...

Leo: ¡QUE!.

Leo estaba boquiabierto, ¿acaso pretendía obligarlo a tener sexo con ella?.

Karen: Que duermas junto a mi para darme calor, que pensaste pervertido!.

Dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, cosa que no duro al ver que ella estaba en ropa interior.

Leo: Y como no vas a tener frió, estas en ropa interior!.

Karen: Así es mas cómodo para mi... No pensaras dormir con el traje?.

Genial, que no había otra persona a la cual podía llamar!. Se dirigió hacia el baño para al menos poder desnudarse en paz, pero ni eso le saldría bien ese día.

Karen: A donde vas Leo?.

Leo: No querrás que me desnude frente a ti...

Karen: También duermes en ropa interior...

Leo: Tu misma lo dijiste, es mas cómodo... Ahora si me permites..

Karen: Que acaso te da vergüenza? a mi no me molesta que te desnudes frente a mi...

Gruño levemente, no le gustaba la idea pero ella no le daría otra opción. Lentamente comenzó por quitarse las gafas y la corbata, luego el saco, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la mirada insistente de Karen, uno a uno fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa hasta quitársela, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos y las medias. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a quitarse los pantalones sintió unas suaves caricias en su pecho y se levanto de golpe dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Ella se acerco a paso lento poniéndolo aun mas nervioso, no tenia idea de que le haría, menos se espero que se arrodillara frente a el.

Leo: Q-que haces Karen.

Ella no dijo nada, solo puso sus manos sobre la hebilla del cinturón y la desprendió, luego el botón del pantalón y por ultimo el cierre, bajándole los pantalones. Y acerco su rostro a esa parte de la anatomía del chico, dando una pequeña lamida por encima de la tela. No iba a negarlo le había gustado, no sabia por que pero le gustaba sus caricias y a ella le estaba gustando acariciarlo.

Tal vez por eso trataba tan mal a Aries, tal vez solo estaba celosa de la chica, por que ella estaba mas cerca de Leo, tan cerca como ella quería estarlo, tal vez... Tal vez se había enamorado del león, pero no quería admitirlo... Tal vez tenia miedo que el la rechazara por que amaba a Aries.

Karen: Leo... No tienes por que estar aquí si no quieres... Cuando veas a Aries... dile que lo ciento...

El chico se agacho para mirarla, feliz de que al fin dejaría de maltratar a su amiga y al parecer a el también... Solo que tenia una pregunta por hacer...

Leo: Por que nos tratabas así?.

Karen: Creo que estaba celosa de Aries, por que ella estaba cerca de ti todo el tiempo... Como yo quería estarlo... Creo... Creo que me enamore de ti Leo... Perdóname por todo lo que les eh echo...

El la tomo delicadamente al estilo nupcial y la recostó en la cama, acostándose el junto a ella y se cubrió con algunas mantas, arropándola a ella también.

Karen: Que haces?.

Leo: Tu me llamaste para que durmiera contigo por que tenias frió... ¿No?.

Ella se abrazo a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, restregándose in intencionalmente contra el.

Lo estaba provocando, si seguía así... Mando al demonio el autocontrol y se tiro sobre ella a besarla con desesperación, el la deseaba pero no ba a decir nada, ella los maltrataba y eso lo había alejado... Pero luego de esa confesión...

Ella correspondía a sus besos y lo acariciaba. Antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaban desnudos, para tener pinta de caballero era todo un semental... Leo comenzó a besarle y morderle el cuello, sin duda mañana tendría marcas. Sus manos bajaron a sus pechos, acariciándola, al poco tiempo su boca fue a atender uno de sus pechos.

Ella rodó en la cama, quedando arriba.

Karen: Que te parece un 69?.

El solo asintió, se había quedado con ganas de que la lengua de la peliverde lamiera su miembro... Lo necesitaba...

Se colocaron en posición, ella comenzó, lamiendo la punta y luego introduciendolo completamente en su boca, lamiendo, mordisqueando y chupando, logrando que Leo soltara varios gruñidos y gemidos mientras hacia lo suyo, había empezado lamiendo y ahora metía y sacaba su lengua, de vez en cuando metía dos de sus dedos y así sucesivamente...

Ella paro de golpe, no es que estuviera haciendo algo que no le gustaba...

Karen: Leo...

Leo: ¿Mmm?.

Karen: Leo, te necesito... Dentro...

Se separaron y volvieron a acomodarse, ella abajo y el arriba. La fue penetrando lentamente, aunque por petición de ella fue cada vez mas salvaje, sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, ambos estaban por llegar, ella grito el nombre del chico al momento de llegar al climax y el la miro haciendo una pregunta que fue respondida con un asentimiento y un par de estocadas mas y llego gruñendo el nombre de la maga, liberándose dentro de ella.

Ambos se acostaron exhaustos y se durmieron abrazados


End file.
